1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates performing data communication via a network by streaming, and, specifically relates to confirming reproduction quality of streaming data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to spread of broadband communication in the Internet, a communication system called video chat or videophone is widely used that uses multimedia data such as sound data or image data to carry out conversation in real time.
In the communication system, a microphone and a camera that are connected to a user's computer fetch the sound data and the image data, and the fetched sound data and the image data are transmitted to the computer of a communication partner via the Internet by streaming. In streaming technology, the computer of a communication partner starts reproduction of the sound data and the image data before receiving the entire sound data and the image data.
The user's computer receives by streaming the sound data and the image data that are transmitted from the computer of the communication partner and reproduces the received data, thereby enabling to carry out conversation with the communication partner in real time (See “Introduction to MSN Messenger functions” by Microsoft Corporation Ltd. (online), (searched Apr. 16, 2004), Internet (http://www.special-msn.com/messenger/communi.htm), “What is Meet service (videophone) course” by Sony Corporation Ltd. (online), (searched Apr. 16, 2004), Internet (http://www.meet.gs/tv-phone/index.html), and “What is Eyeball patio” by Nifty Corporation Ltd. (online), (searched Apr. 16, 2004), Internet (http://www.nifty.com/eyeball/about.htm)).
However, in a conventional technology that is disclosed in “Introduction to MSN Messenger functions” by Microsoft Corporation Ltd. (online), (searched Apr. 16, 2004), Internet (http://www.special-msn.com/messenger/communi.htm), “What is Meet service (videophone) course” by Sony Corporation Ltd. (online), (searched Apr. 16, 2004), Internet (http://www.meet.gs/tv-phone/index.html), and “What is Eyeball patio” by Nifty Corporation Ltd. (online), (searched Apr. 16, 2004), Internet (http://www.nifty.com/eyeball/about.htm), the user who transmits the data cannot confirm a reproduction quality of the sound data and the image data that is transmitted to the computer of the communication partner.
In other words, because the sound data and the image data are transmitted via the Internet, a time lag and a distortion of the sound or the image can occur due to condition of a transmission path. However, the user who transmits the data cannot confirm an extent of the time lag and the distortion of the sound or the image.
Due to this, the user who transmits the data has to get information about the actual reproduction quality indirectly by inquiring the condition of the reproduction quality of the sound data and the image data to the communication partner.
Thus, there is a need for a technology with which the user who transmits the data can efficiently confirm the reproduction quality.